The Confession
by Golden Seashells
Summary: Heero has loved his best friend for years.The wars ended,now is the perfect time to tell his oblivious friend. However confessing is harder then it sounds and after such a moment will Heero be able to convince doubtful Duo he really does ‘love’ him? SLASH
1. Confessions

**The Christmas Confession**

**A/N:** A Heero x Duo (1 x 2) fiction I wrote some time ago that I finally felt compelled to finish, due to another's words I wish to make this a chaptered story and not just a one shot as was originally intended. I hope it encompasses the Christmas spirit as was my aim at the time of writing. So I plan to continue this if of course the readers wish so also, be warned it contains homosexuality if this offends please leave now. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I plan to rework all chapters over time. :is sheepish: as I do miss things I admit. However overall hope you enjoy it lol and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing and claim none of this Universe other then claiming the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_S__**ummery**_

_Heero has loved his __mischievous best friend for years, peace having come over the colonies, the war ended, now is the perfect time to tell his oblivious friend. However confessing is harder then it sounds and after such a moment will Heero be able to convince Duo he really does 'love' him? And what this truly means…to love someone._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look Up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing

* * *

Heero hovered at the doorway, the cold and in appearance emotionless gundum pilot more nervous then he'd ever been in his life. Today with near too encouraging advice from Quatre he was going to finally admit his feelings to the unpredictable and often irritating death scythe pilot Duo Maxwell. Duo and he had been best friends during and after the war, although it was definitely a rocky start, he couldn't even count how many times he'd pulled a gun out on the joking violet eyed teenager. Now however he had to act, he'd liked the braided teen for over two years now and it was getting painful to even see his grin and mischievous purple eyes without being allowed to touch him.

The blonde billionaire Quatre Rebarba Winner and his rather quiet lover Trowa had both confronted him yesterday saying that something had to be done and just avoiding Duo was just depressing him as much as watching him silently.

**/Flash back/**

"Just tell him how you feel Heero, doing nothing isn't helping anyone." The small blonde lectured the rather embarrassed blue eyed teenager.

Trowa joining in after a slight nudge from the Arabian, "Yes Duo may like you back" The unibanged teenager commented evenly, settling a hand on Quatre waist, eyes solemn.

Quatre smiling, "If I'd never told Trowa how I felt we'd never have gotten together, you need to give Duo a chance, he can't read minds."

Heero glared at the pair, disliking being confronted in such a manner. "Duo isn't stupid; he isn't acknowledging my feelings because he doesn't return them." Voice cold and emotionless, just daring them to continue the conversation.

The slender blonde seemed to be able to know his mindset as he just smiled, "Heero, tomorrow is Christmas, its Duo's favourite holiday of all time, he believes in love friendship, tradition and most of all connecting with others at this time. Tell him tomorrow and he'll really think about your feelings and his own. Crushing on him forever is just going to result in pain for yourself and damage to your friendship."

The Wing pilot was silent contemplating the words. "Will you try Heero? For us?" Quatre pleaded.

The teenager scowled, "Hn." He muttered turning and walking off in the other direction ignoring the pained sigh from the too well meaning blonde.

**/End of Flashback/**

And that is where he was now, being late Christmas morning, presents being opened already and all the teenagers in holiday cheer, even Wufei Chang a bit happier then normal. All that however didn't change the fact that he was going to be approaching Duo. The brunette in question currently singing some carol to himself as he cooked. Heero didn't even know Duo had the ability to cook, but the sight was lovely, the slender orphan's face covered with smudges of flour, long green sleeves pushed up exposing smooth tan skin, apron tied hazardously round his waist. It was picturesque and Heero couldn't decide whether to describe his best friend as cute or just flat out hot, just the thought of approaching the braided teen made Heero reluctant. The soldier having remained at the doorway for a good twenty minutes by now and he was sure the sharp eyed thief had noticed his unusual actions.

Trying to build up all his confidence Heero forced himself to approach the seventeen year old deciding he'd attack this problem like any other mission. One to be completed and under no option was there to be bailing out or failure, the moment he got within two feet of Duo though it became a little harder and the cold soldier's mind went blank. Navy blue eyes locked on the thick braid swinging behind the youth, wondering for a second what it'd be like to be allowed to touch it, Duo was extremely picky about his hair.

Unfocused eyes blinking when seeing a hand waving in front of his face, a smirking Duo peering up at him. "Finally Hee-Chan I was calling ya for ages." The lithe teen snickered. "What were ya thinkin bout." He teased nudging him in the ribs.

The wing pilot feeling heat rise to his cheeks, thankful for a moment for his olive complexion that would hide a subtle blush. He couldn't believe he'd daydreamed like that now Duo probably thought he was a fool, defiantly not the way he planned to approach this mission 'Confess to Duo' at all.

Heero grunted in response, amused to see the brunette pout for a split second before just grinning as if he didn't care, turning to keep stirring some concoction on the hot plate.

"Oh thanks for the mug this morning I love it!" Duo exclaimed sending a quick smile his way before, tucking some stray strands behind his ear, thin batter covered fingers then returning to the wooden spoon in his current cooking effort.

"Hn." Heero voiced, inwardly rather pleased he'd got the teen a present he liked, having ordered in a large black mug with 'New York' on it. Duo's favourite earth city, black his favourite colour…technically a shade but he'd given up convincing the stubborn teen that. He'd noticed Duo always had to have a huge cup of black coffee every morning so that bore the idea of a useful gift. However thinking about it wasn't getting him anywhere with his current mission; blue eyes studying the other again.

Heero slowly becoming more agitated as he watched the violet eyed teenager, fingers itching to wipe away the flour from his small nose and just kiss the slender pilot senseless. All bad things to be thinking about considering his current mission, he'd have Duo running screaming if he acted on such foolish thoughts…that or the gundum pilot would give him a black eye, Duo wasn't exactly the most predictable person.

Heero scowled frustrated with himself, not noticing the wary glance his best friend sent him. He needed to do this now, Quatre said it'd fix everything so he'd do it….and kill the billionaire later if he was wrong. The gundum pilot decided maybe a bit more of a subtle approach would be best, the Prussian eyed brunette stepping up beside the L2 orphan so that their bare arms brushed against one another, the olive skinned soldier attempting to look interested in the strange golden batter Duo was mixing. However his actions had caused the purple eyed thief to hesitate before moving a little to the side to give him more room, the action infuriating the perfect soldier, his idea of getting physically closer to Duo destroyed with such a simple act 'Couldn't anything go right? Duo was supposed to stay still.'

Inwardly cursing, Heero not having realized he was scowling, until he noticed the slightly uncomfortable expression on Duo's face. "... You ok there Heero? You don't like Christmas cookies?"

Navy blue eyes blinked as the Wing pilot tried to comprehend what the slender youth was speaking about, only to grimace when grasping now Duo thought he disliked his cooking. "I like cookies." Heero ended up saying flatly, crossing his arms as he tried to smooth down his features and appear less volatile, the words getting a nervous laugh from his best friend; no doubt seeming to be acting rather peculiar.

The braided brunette eventually giving a slight laugh to brush off the awkwardness between them, "Well I'm baking lots Hee-chan, so there will be more then enough for everyone."

"Hn." Heero acknowledged sounding slightly doubtful, not so sure if to trust his friend in that, five gundum pilot's 'were' an awful lot of people, then again Duo never lied.

The soldier's mind clicked "You have baked some already then?"

"Of course!" Duo murmured triumphantly. Hand lifting to push aside some stray strands of chestnut, not seeming to notice he'd streaked another heap of white flour across his fine features.

Heero finding it very hard not to just do 'something' what with the beauty of his team mate and the curious playful gaze Duo's eyes held when looking his way. Seeing the obvious puzzlement hidden behind the amethyst orbs, his strange actions certainly picked up by a person as wary as Duo Maxwell, not being a gundum wing pilot for nothing.

"I couldn't just make all the cookies in one morning I've been baking at night for days." Duo continued in slight explanation as to why there would be more.

Heero a little put out with himself for not having noticed this, he loved the other youth and he'd missed something so vital... the perfect soldier deciding he'd watch the other a lot more closely now, to ensure such a thing didn't occur again. Prussian eyes glanced up at Duo again watching the way the orphan's features changed as he worked, the slight creases in his brow, the lightness to his near unnatural violet eyes, the way his dark pink lips pursed together as he considered how much more spice to add. He was beautiful...really really beautiful and he didn't care what other's thought, a male could be beautiful, they obviously just had not met Duo Maxwell before.

In these thoughts, Heero didn't notice he'd moved his hand, until purple eyes had turned and fixated themselves on his own face, a curiousness behind them "Heero?" Duo queried perplexed.

The Japanese pilot inwardly grimaced at his lack of control, instead finishing the action he'd been wanting to do since he'd been in the room. Hand continuing to reach out until it rested against the side of the orphan's face, fingers sliding down to cup it as his thumb brushed away the streak of flour, the white pale in comparison to the elfin brunette's features.

Prussian eyes having darkened somewhat as he studied his friend's soft skin and delicate facial structure too closely, "You have food stuff on your face." Heero murmured, voice emotionless, his other hand coming out to brush off the smudge of white from Duo's nose, a pain sliding through his chest at the flush of pink that spread over the purple-eyed pilot's cheeks.

Heero wanting to kiss the other more than anything right now, just to have the other, something he'd only been able to dream about for so many years... Quatre however had pushed him to confess, to do so today but what happened if Duo rejected him? Would he lose him as his friend then too? The thought actually worried him and then who would protect Duo? Certainly not Chang or Barton or Rebarbra they were too fickle, not as efficient as he was, when it came to over watching Maxwell or keeping watch on Duo's back when in danger.

The teenager in front of him however stumbled backwards a bit, flour covered hands rubbing viciously at his features, Heero disappointed that he could no longer touch the brunette so easily.

"Aww Heeeeero why didn't you say something? I must've looked like an idiot...covered with flour.. man no wonder ya were staring at me so much." Duo whined, shaking his head from side to side, as he attempted to eradicate any remaining flour from his features. The Japanese soldier in question however flushing ever slightly at the fact Duo had noticed him staring.

Duo chuckled slightly as he let his hands fall from his face, leaning against the bench, looking like he'd just come back from a rather physical mission with the way his bangs were mussed and cheeks flushed with a stain of red. "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me Heero." Duo joked playfully, amethyst eyes sparkling as he poked the others chest with a flour covered finger. "I mean I haven't even given ya your Christmas present yet and to top it off I act like a fool half the time."

Heero's eyes traveled over the other teen, mind still in places they definitely should not be, a fear actually beginning to form that he would fail this mission, and the undertaking of 'confess to Duo' was not one he desired to fail in. "I do not wish for a gift, I am happy with what I have." Heero said bluntly, truly not caring about having some object or not, however a little startled to see some of the happiness disperse from the other, the youth seeming let down.

"Yeah.. gifts aren't everything right, we should be happy with what we have." Duo repeated obviously trying to agree with him and hide his disappointment.

"Yes." The Prussian eyed pilot replied, however frowning now, not liking to see the other despondent particularly if related to him.

"What is wrong?" Heero asked abruptly, determined to fix whatever was making his partner act so un-Duo like... well the best word for it that he could describe the pilot's actions at current.

Purple eyes blinked, the lithe male seeming flustered, Duo shaking his head turning back to the batter starting to stir it once again. "Nothing man, hey maybe you should call Trowa and Que-bean downstairs? I have some snacks nearly ready now."

Heero's mood did darken then, the pilot scowling, the last thing he wanted was to be gotten rid of, which seemed to be the braided pilot's current plan. "I'm not going, those baka's can find their own way down." Heero growled unhappily.

Seeing amethyst eyes narrow slightly, before Duo only shrugged and continued cooking appearing absorbed in his work. Which normally would intrigue the Wing pilot immensely, however Heero knew the other teen far too well, and the way the brunette hesitated before picking something up, or forced his gaze not to flit across the room. As if not even noticing his form a dead give away that the orphan really was 'pretending' to be absorbed in his work. Heero huffing, a bit disgruntled by the whole episode, he'd been so close, so many times to confessing to the brunette, he really just didn't have time for this. Duo was making the whole confessing mission much more awkward then it had to be.

Deciding enough was enough, and he was not going to allow himself to act like such a coward, particularly when Quatre and Trowa would 'know' he'd been one. It was all rather unacceptable; frustrated Heero reached out grabbing one of the American's wrists, yanking harshly, resulting in the other yelping and slipping on the tiled floor. The smaller near falling into him, if not for his hands steadying the startled pilot, preventing both of them crashing over together.

The braided gundum pilot looking rather alarmed, brows pulled together in puzzlement. "Ah.. Heero..Wha.?

"I love you." Heero alleged voice emotionless, Prussian eyes locked on the other's face, as if to memorize every glimpse of expression that would filter through and tell him how his friend felt in response.

Duo's lips parted as if to speak then closing again, the rather talkative chestnut haired youth speechless for some moments, violet eyes reflecting shock and denial, it eventually morphing into confusion and then.. happiness? Heero finding the other's reactions mystifying, releasing the orphan's wrist; the Japanese pilot eyeing the apron clad teenager, waiting for his response, knowing as much as he'd like to pin the American somewhere it may go down very badly.

"Aw Hee-chan love you too." The death scythe pilot suddenly responded with a wide grin, eyes bright. Heero stiffening as arms wrapped around his neck, finding the slim body of the other in his arms in an embrace, Heero gingerly returning it, a little stunned by Duo's reactions, having thought this whole confessing thing would be a bit harder then this.

Duo smiled pulling away from the other, Heero watching as he pushed himself up so he was sitting on the kitchen bench, long legs swinging, heels knocking against the wooden cupboard doors. "Hell Heero, never thought I'd hear the day you admitted to loving someone." A softness to the purple eyes, "Must be the Christmas spirit huh? Sister always told me Christmas did things to people, but...I'm glad you told me. Sorry I was such an ass, probably was irritating you like hell, not seeming to notice what you were doing. Just.. I didn't expect you to say something like that. Makes sense though right? Us being best friends, to love one another?"

A suspicion started to come to the front of Heero's mind. "Best friends?"

A weird expression flickered over Duo's features "We are right?"

Heero was quiet for some time pondering the words. "Yes." Prussian eyes narrowed, "Now excuse me. I have someone to kill."

Duo raised a brow, a little alarmed at the suddenly very black mood of his partner. "...Kill? Why?"

Heero snorted fists clenched as he turned and headed towards an exit, hearing a sharp intake of breath then bare feet hitting the tiled floor and running after him "Heeeeero wait up, what's wrong? Kill who?" Duo complained.

Causing the olive skinned pilot to grimace, wanting his oblivious crush to now shut up for a moment, "Go back to cooking."

Duo scowling starting to get into a sulk, "No fair Yuy you can't just 'not' tell me after that. Someone had to of pissed you off big time for you to want to do them in on Christmas."

Heero rolling his eyes at the thought of Christmas impacting his decision on who to kill; the pair both pausing at the joining of the sitting room and kitchen, thanks to how Duo was tugging at his wrist impatiently.

"I'm killing the idiot named Quatre, due to his foolish ideas. Happy? Now go back to your cooking." Heero growled, seeing purple eyes widened, before the orphan bent over, arm round his waist muffling his laughter in a hand.

"Geez Quat must've done something really bad." Duo snickered.

"Hn." Heero muttered, some of his anger fading at the interesting sight Duo made, giggling like he was, blue eyes having softened a little.

".. Now…now Heero don't be so hasty, right Trowa?" A familiar voice broke into the shinigami's laughter. A blonde peeking over the couch, a cautious brunette's face also appearing to the standing pair's view. Serious green eyes however reflecting faint concern, no doubt worried about his meddling lover's welfare by the now much more irate glare being sent Quatre's way when Heero realized they had been spying on him.

Duo however rather perplexed, knowing he'd missed out on something so was now glancing over at Heero suspiciously as if he could work it out, hands on hips.

Quatre gave a slightly nervous smile to the Japanese pilot before pointing up, causing Duo's head to tilt, to glance up at the ceiling; Heero only looking over at the braided pilot before also sending a wary look upwards. Prussian eyes narrowed on some plant he spotted there, categorizing it in his mind and brushing it off as no threat, so sent a rather cold glare to the blonde who now seemed to be considering leaving.

Heero jolting a little as a hand grasped his arm, looking down at a slightly embarrassed yet amused American. "I'm now working out why you want to kill Quatre... mistletoe."

Duo snickered, "Did he catch you and Wufei under some earlier?"

The soldier was a bit miffed, thoughts racing unable to come back with a logical reason for any of Duo's words. "Wufei Chang?" He attempted to clarify.

Duo only ending up snorting with laughter, "Quiet…heh I can't concentrate while thinking of you and Wufei.. now THAT would be picture worthy, I would stick it on the fridge and grin every morning." Heero completely lost as to the topic, but unable to bring his attention away from his violet eyed crush, due to the fact the slim brunette was getting closer and closer, arms lifting to around his neck, stomach melded to his own, mischievous laughter glinting in amethyst eyes.

Heero feeling a thrill slide through his form as Duo stood on tip toes so their noses were pressed together, seeing the amusement and faint embarrassment in the American's gaze. A soft hiss passing the Wing pilot's mouth as their lips met in a brief kiss, body instantly reacting, the chocolate haired brunette slipping a hand into the other's hair, pulling the youth into a deeper kiss, lips parting to nip the other's soft one's experimentally before sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. Shuddering at the startled sound the braided boy made at the action.

Heero finding himself smiling into the kiss, not quite knowing why Duo had suddenly started this, but it feeling perfect, the sensation of the other's lithe frame inside his own and the warm mouth and lips that were so pliable so far in their kiss, much better then he'd imagined kissing the orphan to be like in his dreams.

However it seemed too short before Duo seemed to run out of breath and try to push away, the lavender eyed pilot gasping a little, a bright flush across his cheeks, seeming rather confused. "Mm Heero? Wow didn't know you could kiss like that." He joked a little weakly.

A pleased sound passing the Prussian eyed teenager's lips, leaning in to brush his nose across the smooth skin of Duo's jaw line, hearing the nervous breathes of his best friend at his ear. A puzzled expression crossing Heero's face when the boy in his arms started to attempt to pull away; the Wing pilot becoming frustrated, despairing of ever understanding the L2 orphan, strong arms forcing the slender long haired male back close to him, so he was pressed to his chest. Heero leaning down to nuzzle the other's ear, hearing his name dropping from Duo's lips which were muffled in his neck. Heero rolling his eyes as the other's confusion, not seeing what there was to be bewildered about, instead pulling the other's chin up as he moved in to kiss the teen again.

A low groan passing his throat at the sensation as he once again was exploring the other's mouth with his own, before he could do too much though, he was wincing as fingers dug into his shoulders, Duo trying to force them both apart, the actions rather hurried and panicky, so although Heero knew he could over power the more vocal boisterous teenager he didn't. Pulling back to give the other a querying look, silently asking the other pilot what was wrong.

Duo spluttering at what to him seemed to be a rather unasked for sexual attack by his best friend "What are you doing! Heero?"

Confusion swirled in Heero's mind "Kissing you?" He responded bluntly, not understanding what Duo was upset about.

"B..but why?" Duo stammered, violet eyes flickering with exasperation and confusion.

The words causing the Japanese pilot's nose to curl in displeasure "You kissed me."

The American's arms shot out as he waved them about in desperation, one pointing up to the ceiling, "Well there's mistletoe. We're supposed to kiss."

Navy eyes blinked then narrowed as they glanced up at the miniscule plant above, then to his crush of years that he had still managed to keep somewhat in his arms even after all the excessive waving about "You kissed me for a plant?" Heero asked flatly, voice disbelieving, seeing no logic in such words, who kissed someone over an inanimate object?

"It's custom Hee-chan, cussssstom," Duo stressed rather uncomfortable, "You know Christmas? With mistletoe and presents and snow and.. .and eggnog and cookies. The Christmas cookies I was making? I mean you didn't actually want me to want to kiss you right? We're guys and..."

Eyes had narrowed substantially during his friend's rant, it suddenly registering to the Japanese man, Duo had 'not' just decided to kiss him, in one of his spontaneous actions. "I see." He responded, letting go of the American, seeing the conflict and confusion warring in the other's purple gaze; and the complete horror when everything started to fall in place.

"I'm going outside." With that said Heero turned and tried to make the most dignified exit he could from the room and the individuals still watching his form.

Duo's eyes having widened, unable to believe what had just came to his knowledge "Shit...oh shit I"m sorry H...Heero." He stammered between the hands now locked over his mouth. The thin orphan not seeming to know what to do, indigo eyes troubled as he heard the soft sound of acknowledgment from his friend before the door shut firmly behind him, separating the pair completely.

Duo sliding down the wall not knowing how he should feel, hearing the concerned voices of Quatre and Trowa at his side asking if he was ok, "I.. just.. shit I'm such an ass... god Heero." The other pilots silent not knowing what to say, "Just leave me alone, this is just...fucked up." The other pair's gaze meeting, before deciding without a word to follow the braided teen's words' both leaving silently to let Duo think. Duo really having no idea how to fix this, 'Heero really loves me, hell how can I possibly fix that?'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Heero stared into the fire, the orange and yellow flames throwing light onto him, making him to any observer to near glow, skin golden, contrasting greatly to the snug blue turtleneck and long black pants he was wearing to make up for the coldness of the evening. Currently he was sitting in one of Quatre's mansion's large parlor rooms; a view of the falling snow on one side of the room and a large fireplace at the other. In everyone's hands was a glass of champagne to celebrate the ending of the war, this was the first Christmas since peace had been brought to earth and the colonies, yet Heero felt rather numb, no enjoyment at the idea.

Now there was no reason for all five pilots to remain together... and no reason for the pilot of Death scythe to room with him each night or lean over his shoulder and try to steal glimpses at what he was typing, nor steal his sandwiches or beg him to have the top bunk. No longer would he see Duo in his clothes grabbed by accident or the groggy teen when waking and walking around half asleep till getting down some coffee.

Everything... just .. it seemed like it was the worst moment in his life... the war ending.. peace he'd wanted that.. but by it ending it felt as if there was so much more to lose. The champagne still filling the flute between his fingers, Prussian blue eyes glancing down at it between dark chocolate bangs, as he watched the bubbles floating to the surface. Inwardly just wishing things had been different... that he'd told Duo sooner.. ..before the end of the war. Now there was nothing keeping the braided brunette with him... which gave him no chance of ever having a true relationship with the teenager he'd loved for so long.

Heero's eyes flickered slightly when hearing the tell tale soft foot falls of the slender person occupying his thoughts, head tilting slightly so he could watch the thin brunette. Seeing the pilot's long chestnut braid fall over his shoulder as he bent to offer some rather 'happy' Christmas tree cookies, to a slightly perturbed Wufei; who took one grudgingly, probably considering it a bit dishonorable to refuse the treat. All the pilots knowing that it had been Duo who had cooked, Duo who had decorated and basically just Duo Maxwell and his adoration for all that was Christmas that had made today so special for everyone. Particularly Trowa and himself who had never got to experience a true Christmas before.

The death scythe pilot had desperately avoided him, ever since he returned four hours ago, Duo unable to meet his gaze or walking straight past him when they were ever in the same room or hall. So Heero couldn't help but feel a little bitter, understanding the orphan was rejecting him, finding that even so he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the other pilot. What Duo had said was true, they were best friends it was 'he' that had seemingly betrayed Duo by allowing these feelings to evolve into something more sexual in nature... just he had never had a friend before Duo. Nor someone who put so much attention on him without expecting anything in return, he had originally tried to fight off the emotions, the desire but it had been a futile attempt so that left him with what he had now, a best friend who could not bear to speak or look at him, however he had known this was the cost he'd chanced by admitting he loved the other pilot, it had been a hard gamble to make.

Heero found himself scowling into the elegant glass in his hand, irritated with the happiness of the other pilots or the empty words they passed to each other, unable to find the pleasure they were experiencing at being together like this.

The dark haired assassin stiffening when hearing laughter, the rich timber tone he could only associate with Duo, glancing up surprised to see the thin brunette crouched at his side, purple eyes warm, seeing the touch of nervousness behind the gaze. "Why so sad Hee-chan it's Christmas, all wishes come true on Christmas, you should know that right? Didn't you ever write a letter to Santa?"

Prussian eyes glanced around warily as if ready for some sort of trick, the Japanese man straightening on the cushion he was seated on, actions cautious, fearing scaring the American away. "Santa?" He queried.

The word causing Duo to snicker slightly "Sure, in the western culture, something followed on L2 anyway and half of earth from what I know, there is a Santa, you write a letter and make a wish and come Christmas if you've been good he gives it to you as a present. I always wrote a letter for Santa each year."

Blue eyes were skeptical "And did they come true?"

Duo shrugged, eyes having dimmed for a split second, before his playful smile returned "Not always.. but it made Christmas more special ya know? The guessing and hoping."

"Hn." Heero responded a little confused over why Duo was telling him all this.

"So did you write a letter then?" There was a teasing quality to Duo's voice that caused Heero's brow to raise a little perplexed, both pilot's knowing he had no idea there was even a 'Santa' to begin with so how? Could he of written a letter.

"What happened.. if I said I had?" Heero asked voice wary, blue eyes locked on the other's humored expression at his words.

"Mm then... I'd ask you what you wished for." The American joked, a little nervousness showing in the way his hand pulled at the edge of his fringe as if unsure of what he was doing. All the small actions falling into place, comforting the Wing pilot at the familiarity of the other's movements.

"You know what I want." Heero said bluntly, not knowing how much more he could go with this game... disliking the humiliation it had caused so far, but still unable to help but respond, in the faintest hope there...'could' be something... something more then just friends.

The boy in front of him looked down, chestnut bangs covering the lilac eyes he loved so much, Heero reading the indecision in the other's frame and how his shoulders shuddered slightly, before Duo seemed to take a breath and straightened; eyes gleaming playfully, hiding the fear, mouth spread in a smile. "Don't worry Heero I didn't forget."

"Forget?" Heero murmured a little taken aback by the abrupt change in his friend,

"Your Christmas present remember?"

"Christmas... oh." Heero looked uncomfortable "I said I didn't need anything."

Violet eyes narrowed, "Care to repeat that?"

The dark haired man's lips parting to do just so... before reconsidering, would this affect him... and Duo? "Fine. What is it?" He responded bluntly.

Duo snickered pulling one hand from behind his back, offering it to the Japanese pilot. "For you."

Heero blinked, a little skeptical, grasping the plain envelope held out to him, opening it hesitantly as if it would combust, to see two tickets fall harmlessly into his lap. The brunette's brow crinkling in puzzlement as he studied them.

"They're tickets." Duo supplied helpfully.

"Tickets?"

Duo snorted "Well you aaaalways told me you don't need anything. So you made getting a gift really hard, but then I remembered you'd never been to a theme park before! Which are the absolute best. So I brought you tickets to Disneyland, a weeks pass."

"Oh." Heero responded a little disappointed, normally being rather pleased with such a thing or the thoughtfulness of Duo, but right now his hopes felt rather dashed.

Duo rolled his eyes seeming to know his thoughts, "Come off it buster, who do you think will be taking you on your first experience of a theme park? There** is** two tickets ya know."

Heero's eyes narrowed, before slowly the slightest smile pulled at the edge of his lips. "You're taking me." He said factually, picking up one of the bright red tickets and holding it out to Duo, a little nervous he'd change his mind.

The brunette chuckled, taking it casually and holding it up to the light making it glow brightly before tucking it into his jeans "Yup that'd be me, but... seeing as we.. had a little... misadventure earlier..."

Heero scowled "You can't take it back, you said you'd go." His voice emotionless, deciding he'd drag the orphan there if he had to; he was not letting the other back out now.

Duo laughed falling a little, braid slipping to land on his chest as he let his hands settle on the Wing pilot's shoulders. "Idiot man... course I won't back out, I'm not an Indian giver... just.."

"Just what?" Heero muttered not sharing the American's amusement in teasing him like he had.

"Well.. I just realized it's Christmas right? And if you... were... to write a letter, I now know what you would've asked for.. as flattering or surprising as that may be. So... I decided that seeing as you forgot to post it, I'd have to answer it for you... so I decided this ticket... it can be a date too."

"A date?" Heero queried startled, slowly the other's previous conversation started to make sense. "You mean a romantic sexual date."

Duo's nose crinkled "Ok ok let's just say date, you say it like that and I feel weird."

A proper smile actually turned the Wing pilot's lips, "It was your idea, so I can kiss you then? You're my boyfriend?"

"Whoa there." Duo said hurriedly pulling his hands back from where he was leaning on the blue eyed pilot's shoulders "Bit fast dontcha think? But sure it's a date you do date like stuff."

"For a whole week." Heero clarified.

Causing Duo to scratch his cheek a little uncomfortable "Yeah, yeah a whole week."

"And after?"

Duo gave a slight smile "We'll see when we get there."

Heero actually laughing causing, Trowa and Wufei to glance towards the pair talking, Quatre smiling and poking Trowa to bring his attention back to him and give the pair some privacy.

"So you gonna drink that champagne now?" Duo teased, falling back into his more casual cheery role.

"Hn." Heero murmured, still seeming to be in thought.

"What? A date isn't good enough?" Duo spluttered, causing the Wing pilot to grin.

Heero abruptly moving forward and wrapping an arm around the startled American, pulling the other's thin body onto his lap, arm curled tightly around the wide eyed orphan. Heero's blue eyes dark, a smile on his mouth, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his crushes lips. "Mm now it's enough." He murmured voice soft, amused to see the flush of embarrassment lighting up Duo's features "So I drink now?"

"Yeah sure?" Duo got out trying not to appear to scandalized to be sitting on his best friends lap, normally he wouldn't care, but now he knew there were feelings behind the action, so he wasn't in so much of a hurry to be in the intimate position.

"What to?"

"I don't care Heero, just drink to something good."

A touch of rare mischievousness lit the Japanese man's dark eyes. "Fine. So.. I drink on the success of bedding one Duo Maxwell by the outcome of this 'date'." Heero voiced.

Amusement dancing in his dark blue eyes at how Duo's mouth had dropped and the horrified "Decency !" From Wufei who'd near choked on some eggnog at the words.

"You can't drink to that!" Duo yelped slightly mortified, as the wing pilot drank the champagne in the flute. Mouth working in disbelief for a few seconds before the slender youth huffed, "Heero Yuy you can be such a bastard." Duo muttered in a sulk. Quatre's soft laughter filling the air, at the amusing atmosphere in the room since Heero's mood had lightened and his rather uncharacteristic toast.

* * *

**oOoOo** Please Review :) **oOoOo**

**A/N:** Let me know if you wish this to be continued. I have the second chapter written. Heero and Duo are heading to Disneyland! Will Heero be able to convince Duo what he feels is 'really' love? Next time it's time to see how Duo feels about all this.


	2. Admissions

**The Christmas Confession**

**A/N:** Hiya :) I've decided to continue this one shot, three more chapters written after this one already! Thank you so much for all those that have reviewed it means a lot. Again unbeta'd so excuse any errors. They will be reworked eventually. This time you'll get to see a bit more about how Duo is feeling. Let me know what you think, really enjoyed writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing and claim none of this Universe other then claiming the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time**_

_A touch of rare mischievousness lit the Japanese man's dark eyes. "Fine. So.. I drink on the success of bedding one Duo Maxwell by the outcome of this 'date'." Heero voiced._

_Amusement dancing in his dark blue eyes at how Duo's mouth had dropped and the horrified "Decency !" From Wufei who'd near choked on some eggnog at the words. _

_"You can't drink to that!" Duo yelped slightly mortified, as the wing pilot drank the champagne in the flute. Mouth working in disbelief for a few seconds before the slender youth huffed, "Heero Yuy you can be such a bastard." Duo muttered in a sulk. Quatre's soft laughter filling the air, an amusing atmosphere in the room since Heero's mood had lightened and his rather uncharacteristic toast._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Gold_Saiyaness

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, Swearing

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

A thin rather tense teenager paced a luxurious room, chestnut hair a bit of a mess from continuous mussing and large violet eyes lit with inward panic. "Oh fucking hell... I did not just promise to date my best friend." The youth moaned to the empty room, long thin fingers yet again dragging through brown bangs as his quick mind hurried through all options. His reluctant gaze yet again drawing back to the empty suitcase lying out on the big bed, waiting for him to pack...for the flight he was meant to go on in two hours. "TWO. Measley. HOURS!" Duo waved his arms about rather dramatically, a natural action even though he didn't have any audience to speak of.

He had tried, really he had to think of some escape to his stupidity from the few days earlier, but... come on who could say no to Heero when he's looked like that.. the whole.. cute sad puppy thing. Really.. he didn't have a chance, if he couldn't make him feel better what sort of best friend was he? 'Yeah Duo right, yet you couldn't think of some other way? Other? then a DATE... retard.' He cursed himself again focusing on being with his rather emotionless best friend who 'now' seemed to like him in a er.. more inappropriate manner

Duo gave a halfhearted groan, picking up a black set of pants, nose crinkling unhappily when realising how tight they were, the clothing dropping lifelessly from his hands as he started digging desperately through his cupboards for something not so.. revealing. "Shit you'd think I'd own at least something.. boring."

Soft laughter started up from behind, causing Duo to spin guiltily, amethyst eyes narrowing a little at the sight of a familiar blonde at the doorway. "What do you want Quat? Glad to see you happy... with me potentially getting molested by my best friend tomorrow.. or tonight." Duo winced going into a full out whine "It isn't fair... why does it have to be 'my' best friend that gets a crush on me. How can you be an ass to your best friend...? It's criminal that's what it is."

The billionaire seemed to be restraining himself from laughter with the way his porcelain white cheeks had flushed, the petite heir shutting the door firmly behind them. "You're really over reacting Duo, he's the same Heero you've known for years, does a crush make much of a difference?"

The braided youth spluttered "YES! Geez where have you been?! I.. I tickle this guy, share his clothes, even share the same bed with him at times, course it makes a fucking difference. He's he's..."

Quatre smiled turquoise eyes gleaming, "He's what?"

"He's... god.. I don't know, it's not allowed! Best friends do NOT fall in love with the other.. it's like betrayal or something."

The Winner's gaze hardened slightly "I'll have you know 'I' fell in love with Trowa years ago, are you saying I betrayed him?"

Duo paled slightly "Ah hah noooo... it's different."

The adoptive prince rolled his eyes "And how is that?"

"You're er..." The orphan moved from foot to foot anxiously, lavender eyes flicking as if for an escape "Well... cute? I guess? I don't know ok? You just seem 'right' together. Me and Ro though? It's weird."

Quatre gave a softer smile to his more dramatic at times friend, "You're taking this too seriously Duo, how many years have you know Heero per say? Has he ever wished anything bad for you."

Duo's gaze remained a little shifty "Well.. no..but."

"But what? It's different because he loves you now?"

Duo grimaced horribly "Dooon't stop saying it, he can't love me...it's a phase or somethin ya know? Like..like Relena and that, it's cause I'm close to him he trusts me, that's all."

The billionaire sighed "Of course as Heero couldn't possibly love someone." Quatre responded sarcasm heavily tinting his words.

Duo dumped himself on the soft carpet folding his legs over each other palm in hand, glaring up through chestnut bangs "Aw Quat now you're making me feel like an ass, course Hee can love just.."

"Not you right?"

Duo sighed "I'm being unfair aren't I?"

Quatre chuckled "Just a little."

The L2 orphan grumbled to himself a little, struggling to think like his empathic friend "I just.. can't see how ya know? We've been war buddies for nearly four years now. And what about Relena? She's always had the hots for him, I figured if anyone a smart political women like her would be the one he'd go for. He just never seemed the ah.. romantic type.. I guess."

Quatre giggled slightly perching on the edge of the enormous expensively quilted bed, "Since when do you choose whats logicalin love?"

Duo's nose crinkling quite a bit at that "Shit stop that, you make it sound like I'm some long lost love or crush of years, being desired from the distance like those sappy girly books."

The smaller gundum pilot's smile widened, causing fear to flare into purple eyes, "Oh hell no."

Thin hands lifting to wave in front of him hurriedly "No no Heero has not crushed on me, especially in a girly way like that."

The blonde snickered ocean eyes looking out the window smile tugging at light rose lips "I didn't say anything of the sort."

A miserable moan escaping the death scythe pilot "I hate you Quat I really do, now I'll feel EVEN worse ending this week."

"So don't end it."

Duo's mouth dropped "You can't be serious? Keep.. this.. this whatever it is going? It hasn't even started yet and I'm freaking out. I can't 'keep' doing it."

At the other's expectant look, the thief kept going, getting to his feet and pacing again, braid swinging behind him "Well I 'know' Heero he'll want those picture book things, house, garden, dog.. marriage... god marriage... as it's what he'll see is what's suppose to happen when with someone you love."

"And that's bad?" Quatre asked a little incredulous.

"YES it's permanent that's what it is, and he's a GUY last time I checked, my best friend.. but still male, you know.. having extra bits than I'm comfortable...er with." The billionaire breaking into laughter at that, particularly when seeing this joined with the rather embarrassed blush Duo was now sporting.

It's not that bad Duo, as I can say quite confidently Trowa and I have a rather healthy sex life despite those 'extra bits' as you say." Quatre got out between his laughs.

"Ahhh don't tell me! What's wrong with you?!" The death scythe pilot near wailed clamping hands over his ears. "You are Satan in disguise aren't you now, just admit it."

Quatre only snorting slightly but refrained from commenting instead getting up to look over the mess his friend had made of his wardrobe with a critical eye.

The petite blonde starting to pull different clothes from the hanger before hanging them over his arm with a pleased nod or replacing them in the wardrobe a frown occasionally marring his near perfect features.

The cowering brunette eventually growing bored of trying to be deaf and climbed to his feet, a little wary of the Sandrock pilot's actions "Hey now? What are you doing?" The slender thief asked, purple eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Helping you pack of course, you do only have now... hmm" Duo seeing the billionaire glance down at his watch "A little over an hour to be ready. And I have doubts Heero would let you NOT go, just because your bag isn't packed."

Duo wilting a little at the idea, if that happened more then likely Heero would pack FOR him or would drag him off packed or not. Neither that compelling for the L2 orphan, "Gotcha man.. but Quatre your sense of clothing sucks, that shirt has a hole in it, and those pants I only wore for our civilian missions where I had to act as a teenager at low class schools or clubs."

The blonde hid a smile, eyes bright with some emotion that made the taller gundum pilot a little wary. "Trust me Duo these are fine."

"Suuure from the guy who has every set of his clothing tailored." Duo said huffily dumping himself on the bed, violet eyes watching a little unhappily as the fussy businessman filled his large black suitcase, grimacing at some of the blonde's more 'bright' clothing choices. "Geez Quat you know I like black, what is this... a party, you have red, purple, green AND pink in there. Pink.. when the hell did I get a pink shirt?"

"I think it was at that beach? You know when you had to work at a clothing store undercover."

Amethyst eyes blinked "Ooh yeah.. I remember now."

Duo not seeming to of realised how the crafty blonde had distracted his thoughts away from what he was putting in the black suitcase, the brunette thinking back on the mission "It was pretty cool ya know? Was fun dressing girls and guys up in the trendy gear, free show too." Duo joked playfully, getting a roll of the eyes from his smaller blonde friend as he zipped up the case neatly.

"So where are you two staying then?" Quatre asked politely sitting down next to the youth lost in thought.

Duo brightened "At the complex of course! Biiiig pools, games room, balcony, it's the most expensive resort around." Arms having lifted out to show how 'big' the so called pools were. "I asked for one of the best suites, Hee-chan will LOVE it, you know how boring he is, he's impressed with a roof over our heads and the floor, not the most crash cool things around. So he's gotta be impressed with this. We have our own bar, and spa and pool and...and one bedroom…." The blood draining from the slender pilot's face "Oh fuck I'm ringing them." Duo spluttered now a bit more panicky trying to dig his mobile out of his pocket under Quatre's amused gaze.

Duo hopped on one foot impatiently as he waited for someone to answer the phone ignoring completely Quatre's none too helpful words of 'Don't worry about it.' As if.. don't worry about it, was he the only one who witnessed Heero's toast the other day? He should think not.

"Good Morning, Beyond Haven Resort, How may I help you?"

"Oh! Ah hey there! This is Solo Maxwell, just ringing up about a booking I left the other day?"

"Just a moment…..Ah yes with the other young gentleman in one of our high class rooms."

"Yeah that's that one, I wanted to change something, make it two bedroom, not just one."

"You have more people joining you sir?"

"Nah just more room."

"I'm really sorry sir but there is no more openings available this week, there is only that room available."

"..."

The violet eyed teen felt his cheeks flushing slowing with frustration, eyes having narrowed "I'm not an idiot, there is no way NO way, a resort with over 2000 rooms could suddenly be full, is there a less flash room?"

"I apologise Mr Maxwell but we are booked out for the next week... completely."

Duo scowled, "Ya know you'll regret it if lying man." The Death scythe pilot threatened feeling rather put out, the teenager rather suspicious not seeing how it were physically possible for 'every' room to be booked out. The thief hanging the phone up with the press of a button, violet eyes narrowed as he stared down at it. "Quatre something smells fishy, since when does a resort have 'every' room booked out.

The blonde lifted his shoulders casually, "Busy season?" The chestnut haired youth huffed

"Doubt it.. but.. can't see any other reason.. I guess." A slight flush touching the L2 boy's cheeks, "Spose I shouldn't of been such an ass."

Before the blonde could reply there was a sharp knock on the door, Duo spinning around startled, head cocking sheepishly when seeing Heero let himself in with a raised brow at his surprise. "Ready? We'll spend less time in line if I start driving now."

The braided teenager laughed nervously "..Yeah, makes sense, so on the road! Right Heero?"

The Japanese pilot studying him for a moment before 'hn'ing and walking past him to pick up the black suitcase, Prussian eyes seeming intrigued when glancing his way again. "You packed more then normal."

Duo rubbing his neck perplexed at the cool statement "I have a normal?"

"Yes approximately 2.4 kgs, this is 6.7 kgs."

Duo's eyes dropping to the suitcase in the other's hand before making a face. "Geez man, 'that' is a trick normal people just don't have. But there's 'that' much more? Guess it must be because of Quat, he packed it for me.

"I see." Heero said voice emotionless, hand reaching out to grab the other's wrist and tugging him forward, "My belongings are in the car already."

Duo gave a nervous laugh waving to Quatre who was watching the pair in amusement "Well catch ya man, you sure you don't want to come? To Disney land and all?" The braided teen called, more asking out of desperation then anything.

Hearing an annoyed sound from Heero "It's MY Christmas present, they're not invited, we're leaving."

The violet eyed teen grinned slightly "Yeah yeah I know," With a quick move pulling his wrist free and heading out the door, braid swinging behind him.

Heero studying the disappearance of his long time crush in consideration; now boyfriend the wing pilot not quite sure what was wrong with the other.

"Give him time Heero, he'll come around." Quatre murmured like always knowing the other's concerns

"Time?" Heero responded in monotone.

"Yes he's not used to relationships either, especially with a person he fears hurting."

"Hn." Heero responded deciding to take this into consideration as he exited the room.

ooOoOoOoo

Duo fidgeted terrible, violet eye's flicking continually over to his silent friend then back to the people milling around the airport, man this sucked he didn't have a clue what to do. The slender brunette having spent most of the car drive singing away to tunes on the radio to block out any real conversation, not ready to deal with the idea that Heero may actually pursue this confession he made some days ago. So far other then the startling kiss that day Heero had acted just the same as normal, monotone, watchful, slightly annoyed if pestering him. But today was the day he said they would start being considered 'per say' boyfriends, it was just meant to be a week long date. However Heero hadn't seemed to do anything too bad, just touch him a little more easily and be a bit more pushy about them getting to the resort... although that could just be Heero, he always wanted to be efficient in everything. Heero had been using the word 'boyfriend' ever since, it truthfully scared the shit out of him.

"Calm down, if this was a mission you'd make us stick out awfully." The Prussian eyed teenager pointed out bluntly, causing Duo to focus on not moving around like he was full of jelly beans.

"Yeah sorry man, just excited. I mean it's Disneyland! I haven't been there in like two years."

Heero rolling his eyes stepping forward as the line shifted, "It's a place full of in-nutritious food, big mechanical toys and useless waste of paper and resources."

Duo winced before poking his tongue out at the other, "Geez it's fun, you sound like an old man, rides are great! Mechanical toys... wasn't there a nicer way to describe them?" The braided youth joked, "Anyway if it's so useless why did you want to come so badly huh?" Duo teased shoving the taller pilot's shoulder.

"Obviously you." Heero said flatly, blue eyes lifting as the pair reached the desk,

The Japanese pilot handing over their tickets without a word walking past with a rather quiet Duo at his side, the thin L2 pilot not knowing how to react. Eventually both sitting down in the large comfy first class seats of the plane, Duo having avoided his best friend's eyes for the past five minutes trying to work out what to say or 'not' say for that matter.

"What's wrong?" the Wing pilot asked, voice carrying a hint of confusion.

Duo blinking before giving a light laugh fiddling around with the flying manual to try to look occupied. "Nothing Hee-chan, just thinking." The other gundum pilot was silent for some time before finally speaking again

"I dislike this."

"Wha? Come again there." Duo prodded now a little concerned.

"You keep lying to me."

The orphan flushed, tan cheeks now rather pink, "Noooo I'm not I've just been thinking a lot. That's all, you know I don't lie." Duo attempted feeling rather uncomfortable, the pair both ignoring the announcements of the aircraft as they were welcomed and readied for take off, the two having heard it all a million times before.

"You explained your agitation earlier for excitement instead of nervousness, and now you tell me nothing is wrong when there is. It annoys me." Navy eyes narrowed substantially "You won't look at me even, I'm starting to think you regret this, coming with me."

Duo instantly felt guilty, violet eyes flickering with worry as he leaned towards the other pilot his amethyst gaze finally locking with his best friends. "I'm sorry Heero, I didn't mean to upset you...it's all just so sudden right. One day fighting war buddies, mucking around, saving each other's asses and then 'bang' you love me. Seems a bit quick right? I'm just still thinking about it that's all." Duo tugged at his braid a little anxiously "You know how long it takes me to get use to unexpected stuff, I'm just er... absorbing it all I guess you could say."

Heero seemed to watch him for a long time, the other's gaze rather intense, causing Duo eyes to lower out of discomfort, he felt like he was just hurting the guy the more he tried with this, as he didn't think he felt.. as strongly as Heero not in a sexual sense, and he couldn't bring himself to believe Heero really knew what love was? This was the guy who had been mystified with a popcorn machine how the hell would he comprehend the complexity of love, he didn't even know what friendship was when they'd met.

"So you wish to understand? Then I'll tell you, ask me what you want to know." Heero suddenly voiced startling the American, large violet eyes darting up again, Duo leaning back in his seat, his cheeks starting to darken a bit more.

"Whaddya mean Ro?" He tried glancing subtly at the other from the corner of his eye.

"You are confused, so logically if I was to answer what you are confused about, me loving you that is, being my boyfriend would be easier."

Duo whined sinking into the chair trying to look invisible to anyone having overheard the words. "Heeero it's not that easy, this stuff is complicated ya know." The braided teen's nose crinkling at the scowl on his friends features.

"Why can it not be easy? It's simple to tell you why I love you, or when I first loved you."

"God." Duo muttered miserably, "Fine man, I'll indulge, tell me how long? Last week? Six months ago?"

The thin teenager pushed himself back into the large airline chair, trying to focus on his black shoes and 'not' think about the way his answer had just made Heero smile.

"I have loved you for 2 years 4 months 23 days and 14 hours..."

**ooOoO** Please Review **OoOoo**


End file.
